Naruto the next generation
by Emziiee-xxx
Summary: its the next generation. All your fave naruto characters have grown up and have had children.
1. WAKE UP!

**Naruto the next generation**

The black haired girl lay still in her deep sleep on her hospital bed. She heard voices. She tried to turn and face the voices but she couldn't it felt like she was bound up to tightly to let her move. She recognised one of the voices. It was her mother Hyuuga Hinata. She didn't recognise the male voice. She rolled over to try and see the faces to the voices but all she saw was infinite darkness. Never ending, empty and scary.

--

"She moved. She might finally be coming back to me after two weeks." Thought Hyuuga Hinata. She turned to her Husband "You should go Kyo looks like she is about to wake up and Ayami could be back any minute" She turned back to her sleeping daughter "I wish she could know who her Father really is. But at the moment it's to dangerous for her to know." She thought with eye's filled with regret.

--

The black haired girl rolled over then opened her eye's "Uhhh" She groaned. She could see the fuzzy outline of her mother at the door "Uhh" She groaned again. Her mother turned around "Are you awake Kyo?" She asked tentatively. Kyo nodded carefully "SHE'S AWAKE SHE'S AWAKE SHE'S AWAKE!" Screamed her mother at the top of her tiny lungs "Yea I'm awake and now I'm also deaf" Her mother stopped dancing and turned rather red "Can i just ask one question?" Asked Kyo As she carefully propped herself up on one elbow "WHERE THE HELL AM I" She asked waving her arms and then falling back down into a lying position "Oh yea you've been asleep haven't you?" Asked her mother "Well Duh..." Kyo Started out loud "Hasn't she just danced around screaming about me being awake..." She continued in her mind "You'd have thought I'd have been in a coma or something." She finished aloud " Well to tell the truth..." Started her mum nervously "You have been..." She started to back away slowly and her voice was getting quieter "For two weeks." She finished almost in a whisper "That explains why I'm so hungry" shrugged Kyo. At that moment a red haired girl came flying past the door. She grabbed hold of the door frame and pulled herself back "Is everything alright Mum i heard you yelling all the way in the Caf... Oh good morning Kyo-Kyo did you have a nice sleepie-bie?" "Oh very funny A-Me-Aya. When I can stand up again I'm going to get you for that" "Oh I'm shaking in my Sandals." Said Ayami sarcastically "Right now your going to get it." Said Kyo as she shakily climbed out of the hospital bed shakily. She ran towards her twin sister. Ayami side stepped easily and then grabbed Kyo round the neck and gave her a nougie "Hey let go meanie." Cried Kyo "Yea I guess I am a meanie." She let Kyo go then caught her when she nearly fell over "Care full there. Your going to need to get your balance soon." "Why?" Asked Kyo cocking her head like a little dog. "Well the graduation exams are tomorrow." "WHAT TOMORROW. Oh dear lord I'm going to fail I can tell."

--

The next day

--

Hinata, Ayami and Kyo sat round the family table. Ayami was already wearing her headband proudly round her wrist. "Well I know how Ayami did since she came in running and shouting about how she passed and she is now wearing her headband but how did you do Kyo?" Asked Hinata while picking up a shrimp with her chopsticks "Well... I have some bad news." Said Kyo looking downcast "Aww Kyo-Kyo I'm sorry." Said Ayami putting her arm protectively around her twin "It's o.k A-Me-Aya... I passed." Said Kyo starting to laugh at the end "Why you little..." Said Ayami removing her arm from round Kyo's shoulder "I'm going to get you for that Kyo." "Oh yea Ayami and how exactly are you going to do that." "Wait and see Kyo-Kyo you just wait and see." They all started eating in silence again. Just after Kyo had stuffed her mouth with about sixty million shrimp their mother spoke surprising them all "When do you find out your teams girls?" She asked "Tomorrow." Said Ayami since Kyo was unable to answer "Mmmph mmph mph mmph mph." Mmphed Kyo "What?!" Asked Ayami and Hinata in unison Kyo swallowed and then repeated "I hope I'm in either the same team as A-Me-Aya or Hazumi. By the way Mum haven't the teams changed isn't it two girls and a boy now instead of two boy's and a girl?" Asked Kyo while flicking a shrimp at Ayami "Yes it is." Answered her mother dodging a flying shrimp "If you've finished girls then go to bed as you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Both Kyo and Ayami adopt little girly voices "Yes Mother." They say trying their hardest to look cute. Kyo was not succeeding

The next day

As Kyo entered the classroom she looked round for her twin. She saw her gazing at Seksi Uchiha (Son of Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha) "Dear lord..." Thought Kyo as she made her way over to her best friend Hazumi "Hey Haz" But Hazumi wasn't paying any attention she was staring out into space with a glazed look in her eye. Kyo waved her hand in front of her friends face "Hello? Hazumi? Earth to Hazumi come in Haz." Hazumi didn't react so Kyo took hold of her shoulders and shook her "Haz!!" "Huh what?" "You where off in 'Dreamy Dreamy Land' again." "Oh Sorry. How many times did you have to call me this time." "Oh I dunno but it was a fair few then i shook you. Next time I'll just do that it seems to get your attention well enough. Anyway. Lets try again Morning Haz." "Morning Kyo-Kyo. What are you ticked off about this morning." "Hmmm the fact that my twin spends more time mooning about that Seksi Uchiha than with me." "Oh same as normal then." "Yea. But he is a bit cute though i just wouldn't go mooning after him in the same way all the other girls do. Its incredibly aggravating." "Yea but you don't seem to mind when all the lands moon over you." "Correction. I don't mind as long as they don't get in the way they get in the way and then I mind." At that moment Kiba-Sensei walked in closely followed my the sixth Hokage. The room went silent. The Hokage took one look at everyones shocked faces and burst out laughing. "Dear lord your faces you look like you've just been sentanced to five years in prison." The blond haired Hokage was now leaning on Kiba-Sensei laughing enough to burst a gut "Naruto please calm down. Your scaring all the new genin." "O.k O.k" Said the breathless Hokage "I'm calm. Anyway As all of you should know that the grouping has changed. It is now two girls and a boy instead of two boys and a girl. Team 5- Sabuku-no-Shika, Yamanaka Rai and Kurenai Asuma. Team 6 Hyuuga Ayami, Hyuuga Kyo and Aburame Kasda. Team 7 Sasta Hazumi, Fanita Hyumiea and Uchiha Seksi. That is all" With that Naruto left the room leaving all the new genin to talk amongst themselves. "Well at least I'm with A-Me-Aya. Its a pity I'm not in the same team as Seksi. Oh well. I guess i can't have everything." At that moment Kyo looked up and Ayami was waving her hand in front of Kyo's face "Hello? Ayami to Kyo-Kyo come in Kyo-Kyo." "Huh... What sorry i was lost in thought." "Thinking about Seksi where we." Kyo went bight red "n-n-no." "Yea you were." At that moment the door opened and in walked there sensei.


	2. Huh?

Chapter 2

"MOTHER!!" Screamed Kyo "Thats Hinata-Sensei to you young lady." "No. No way." Stated Kyo backing away from her Mother "There is no way that you are being my sensei." Thinking that he was being funny Kasda stuck out his foot out and tripped Kyo up. Kyo's head hit the edge of the desk and for the second time that month she collapsed.

Hinata sat by her daughters bed hoping and praying that she would wake up quicker than the last time. She glanced back at her daughters peaceful face and a thought awoke inside her head "I suppose that she should know. I mean She is thirteen now." She dismissed this thought as soon as it came

Kyo's eye's flickered open. The first thing she saw was here mother. She sat up quick and started to scream "I HATE YOU HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT HOW DARE YOU!! I HATE YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS HATE YOU GET5 AWAY FROM ME!! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!!" Hinata left. Kyo started to sob and Hinata raced back into her room "ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!!" Hinata left again and even when Kyo's sobs could be heard in the other room she did not go back into that room for fear of Kyo's temper. When Kyo's sobs had subsided and her breathing had become slower and more steady then Hinata dared to venture back in. She tucked her daughter in while thinking "Maybe I should ask for a team transfer i mean she'll only wreak havoc with me."

The next morning

"It has been decided that you will transfer to team 7 to train with Haruno Hazumi , Uchiha Seski and Me. Any questions?" "No." "Good then. I need to go. Your training will begin tomorrow morning at 8 am." "KK" "Now then what should I do today?" Kyo thought as her new teacher and her Mother left the room "I know......" A mischievous grin crept onto her face.

Naruto was walking down the corridor. As he turned the corner he gasped and his hat fell off. The wall read (In bright pink spray paint) 'Hinata is an Evil Witch' and it was signed with a heart. Naruto Raced towards his office occasionally stopping to read the writing on the wall.

Kyo was stood in the Hokage's office gazing slightly puzzled at a piece of paper. "O.K thats wierd. This says that the Hokage is married to my evil Witch of a Mother. But if you think that thats odd. There is only one name underneat. Mine. Where's Ayami's name. I mean she's my twin. Shouldn't her name be here as well." "Damn. I hoped you wouldn't look at that, and look at the fake one instead." Kyo gasped


	3. WTH?

**Emziiee-xxx: I apologise for the short one last time.**

**Kyo: As you should. People deserve to know what will happen.**

**Emziiee-xxx: Shut up and get back to the Hokage's office.**

**Kyo: fine fine.**

**Chapter 3**

"Your not my Dad. My Dad is dead. How can you be my Dad" "Why don't you just sit down." Kyo sat down on the edge of a chair. "Why do you look so nervous. I'm not going to bite." "Who are you? Your not my Dad my Dad died after me and Ayami were born." Naruto gave an involuntary wince "What?" Asked Kyo cocking her head to one side like a little puppy "Nothing... Except... Ayami's not really your sister. She's adopted and a year older than you."  
"Oh... So that's why Ayami's name wasn't on the family tree she isn't actually related to me..." Thought Kyo "So your really my dad then?" "Yup." Just at that moment Hinata came bursting in yelling "Kyo's gone missing and I'm afraid she'll do something stupid like you did graffitieng the Hoka... Oh hello Kyo... What are you doing here." Kyo turned away "Anyway Kyo Time to go home." It was those words, those hateful untrue words that caused Kyo to cry for the first time in ten years. She ran out of the door and out of the building.

Naruto and Hinata regrouped in the middle of the village "Any idea's on where she is?" Asked Naruto looking at Hinata expectantly "Not A clue. Sorry Naruto-kun." "Right. Well. You try the shops and I will look around here." Said Naruto decisively. Hinata nodded and then took off. Naruto looked up at the Hokage's faces for comfort. He stopped breathing momentarily when he saw a figure sat in between the sharp spikes of his stone counterparts hair. He qiuetly jumped up the mountain making sure to stop on Tsunade-sama's head instead of his own. He looked around snd then pretended to see Kyo for the first time. He approached cautiously as though Kyo was a wild animal. "How are you feeling Kyo-Kyo?" He asked gently lowering himself down next to her. "Your just saying that to get me to come down aren't you?" Kyo accused venemoulsy wishing that she could just throw herself off the mountain. But she needed answers first. "... It took us." At that pont Kyo heard pat of what Naruto ws babbling about and growled. A low and threatening sound from her lower throat. "Sorry, sorry,me ages to find you up here." "Yea. Well. I sit up here so that I blend in and no-one can notice me without purpously looking for me." Sh statedi a I-really-can't-be-bothered-with-this-anymore voice. "So your really my dad?" She asked quickly chaging the subject. "Yea." "Why didn' you tell me before." Suddenly all her pent up anger came bursting out as she shot up and shouted "wHAT WS I NOT WORTH IT OR SOMETHING? WAS I AN EMBARRASMENT? WHY? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME? WHY DID YOU NEVER TELL ME?" Naruto stood up calmly and then said " I didn't tell you as it would have put you in terrible danger." "Danger? What daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." At that moment Kyo's foot slipped and she started to fall.

**Emziiee-xxx: I wonder what will happen to Kyo?**


	4. Nutcase!

Naruto reacted quickly and grabbed hold of his daughters hand. He pulled her up and then picked her up bridal style. He started the descent back down to ground level were Hinata was now waiting.  
"She'll be alright in the morning. She's just in shock." Said Naruto when Hinata gasped as she saw her unconcious daughter

**Kyo's Bedroom five minute's later**

"She should take the day off tomorrow." Kyo heard Naruto say from outside her room. She couldn't quite bring herself to think of him as 'dad' yet

"Just let her get some bed rest and don't over-exert her and she'll be fine." He finished before pocking his head through Kyo's bedroom door and calling

"Goodnight Kyo. I'll see you soon." Kyo just pretended to be asleep. Naruto let out a sigh before saying goodbye to Hinata and then leaving. Hinata came into her daughters room and saw right through her fake sleeping.

"I don't mind you being mean to me but I can't stand you being mean to Naruto. He is only trying to help. What can I don to punish you? I know. You can go on that mission tomorrow." Hinata ranted before leaving the room to let Kyo stew.

**Hokage's office the next day**

Kyo walked up to the Hokage's office's and was about to go in before she had a thought. She might now be banned due to the grafiti. So instead she walked quite calmly up the side of the building and in through the Hokage's window. When she arrived Naruto was asleep in his chair with his hat over his eyes. Kyo shook him lightly. Naruto stirred and then woke to find Kyo shaking him while lost in thought.

"Kyo. It's O.K. now. I'm awake." He grumbled.

"Oh. Gomenasai." Said Kyo before sitting down in the chair.

"Did you come and see me for a reason or just to watch me work." Asked Naruto before straightening his hat.

"No...wait yes. I do have a reason. I have a question actually."

"O.K. then. Fire away. I'm all ears." Said Naruto smiling

"I-i was just wondering if i-icouldcomeandlivewithyou."

"Huh?" Asked Naruto aloud

"O.K. My first impression of my daughter is that she is a complete and utter nutcase." He thought while saying

"Could you please repeat that." Kyo gulped and then said

"C-can I come and live with you?" Naruto didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a no. Gomenasai for bothering you Lord Hokage."

"Of course." Said Naruto suddenly

"Nani?" Kyo asked not even daring to hope

"Of course you can come and live with me. I couod do with the company." At this Kyo threw herself at Naruto

**Emziiee-xxx: there you go. Little KK is moving in with Daddy lol :)|(:**

**R&R Please :)|(:**


	5. Yawn!

"I wonder if she thinks I don't notice that she grabs the chain round her neck looks at me and then looks away and lets go?" Thought Naruto as he and Kyo walked down the street back to his house.

"Where do you live Naruto?" Asked Kyo suddenly

"In a normal house. So no-one knows that its the Hokage that lives there." Explained Naruto with a smile

"Can I ask... Why don't you call me Dad?" Naruto asked Kyo as they turned into a quiet street

"Cause...Your my biological father but since you've never really been there for me during my childhood I can't really count you as my dad. Not yet anyway." Kyo replied in one breath. Naruto's mouth fell open at the speed that she had spoken and the complexity

"I'm Hyper and I have the evil witch's brain." Said Kyo as though she had read Naruto's mind.

"Here we are." Said Naruto as he pushed open the front door to reveal a large and spacious house.

"I-i-its perfect." Said Kyo wiping her eyes.

"Nani?" Inquired Naruto

"I thought I would get home sick if you lived somewhere grand. But this is just like my house. So I'll be fine." Kyo replied with a smile

"So... where will I be sleeping?" She asked with a yawn. It was nearly eleven O'clock and Kyo's biological clock was telling her it was way to late for her to still be awake.

"Through here." Naruto led Kyo through into a large spacious bedroom

"This is the guest room." He explained while Kyo spun round and round trying to take it all in.

"You can re-decorate soon. Exactly how you want it." He said with a smile. At this Kyo jumped up and started to jump around like an excited three year old. Before sitting down on the bed. Naruto turned away for a moment to close the curtains and when he turned back Kyo was fast asleep snoring lightly.

"Sweet." He said before slowly making his way over to her to look at the thing round her neck. He bent down to examine it when Kyo woke up

"Nani are you doing?" She asked looking at him with hard eyes.

"Umm. Nothing. Hey there it is." He exclaimed once he had caught a glimpse of the gold

"Where nani is?" Kyo asked grabbing the chain and attempting to hide it

"That chain."

"Nani chain?" She asked

"The on round your neck." Replied Naruto snatching it. Kyo snatched it back and buried her face in her pillow. Naruto heard muffled sobs. He started to rub her lower back in an attempt to comfort her but she just snapped at him

"You could have broken it." She said harshly sitting up. She removed the chain and dropped it into his hand

"Evil witch told me that my dad gave it to me on the day I was born." It was a beautiful gold Necklace with a Smiley face pendant with 'Kyo' written on the back

"Since Kyo means happiness. But I bet you forgot didn't you?" She said accusingly

"No. Of course I didn't. I just wanted to check that it was the one that I gave you and not something different." Replied Naruto holding the chain up to the light. Actually he had forgotton until then. But he wasn't going to tell Kyo that. According to Hinata she was a strong as Granny-Tsunade and had a worse temper.

"Now. Shouldn't you be asleep young lady?" He asked placing the chain on the bedside table

"Hai, hai." Yawned Kyo

"See you in the morning Naruto." She said as Naruto quietly closed the door.

**The next morning at eight**

'Bang, Crash, Clang' Kyo shot up in bed to hear

"Where is she Naruto."

"Nani?" She heard Naruto reply

"Oh dear. That's my cue to leave." Kyo whispered to herself as she quietly slipped out the window and clung on for dear life on the thin windowsill.

"Don't you 'Nani?' me. Where is she?" Demanded Hinata storming into the guest room

"I have no clue what you are talking about. Granny Tsunade what is she talking about?"

"I'm talking about Kyo. She has gone missing and the last time someone saw her was when she was with you."

"Well I promise you she hasn't been here. Why would I show her where I live. It would only put her in more danger." Explained Naruto

"Well how do you explain this extra headband?" Inquired Tsunade. Picking up the item off the bedside table

"Dattebyo. She is a baka" Naruto thought before saying

"Its my spare one. For when this one needs polishing or fixing."

"And what about the necklace you gave her?" Hinata asked

"I am going to kill her." He thought

"I made a copy. So I could feel close to her."

"And a hairbrush? We all know you use a comb or nothing." At that moment Kyo stuck her head through the window and pulled a face a Naruto. Naruto couldn't help himself. He burst out laughing. Hinata and Tsunade turned round and saw Kyo before she managed to retreat from the window

"There you are." Hinata almost screamed dragging Kyo in through the window. Kyo didn't complain or struggle but she broke free once she was inside and went to stand by Naruto.

"Ooops. Busted." She whispered to him in a sing-song voice. They shared a quick laugh before turning to face the two women.

"Well." Demanded Hinata

"I am moving in with Naruto. Does anyone have a problem with that?" Kyo said simply

"Yeah..." Started Hinata but Kyo cut in

"Nani? I can't be happy with you so I can't be happy with anyone else?" She accused scornfully her blue eye's hard and steely

"Ie. What are we going to tell Ayami?"

"Oh. That's simple. Just tell her due to the amount of arguments me and you are having I have moved and I am not having visitors as I am concentrating on my studying. Trust me she will believe it. Now do you mind. Shoo" Said Kyo holding open the door.

"Right I'm off." She said after they had heard the front door slam.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"To resign from my team. I'm gonna train myself. With a bit of help from you of course." She said with an impish grin before jumping out the window

"This is gonna be a long week." Said Naruto as he watched Kyo run after Tsunade.


	6. AN

**A/N**

**i hate it when Authors do these but this is needed. I apologise but I may not be updating for a while. I am having some problems which are affected me in many ways. I hope you don't mind and I should be back on track soon. Thanks**

**Love**

**Emziiee-xxx :)|(:**


End file.
